


Punishment

by brokencasbutt67



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: A birthday gift for the wonderful @kittenofdoomage (Tumblr, AO3) check her out!





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenofdoomage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/gifts).



The first time you saw the guy you were in the sanctuary after you had just been rescued from almost – certain death at the hands of creatures that appeared to be out of the movies that you once watched with friends. Except this wasn’t a movie. You aren’t an actor, you’re just a kid from a small town with the life you knew, long gone. The guy who found you had killed whatever it was that was surrounding the pizza store you ended up in, and saved you. The journey from the store to where you are was awkward. The road was bumpy and the guys in the front were silent. You were scared to speak, you just hoped they weren’t going to make you food for the creatures that ruined your life. When you saw the lights and movement of people, you were both relieved and terrified. _Would they help you? Would they hurt you?_

You were taken inside to the sanctuary and the guy caught your attention. He was walking towards a small door when he called out to the guys who had a hold on your arms.   
“Report back to me once you’re done” He said. His eyes didn’t leave your own, but you knew he wasn’t talking to you. His hazel eyes held your gaze and you shifted. The guy nodded and dragged you away before the intense eye contact could lead to anything. You were taken into a room that appeared to be a makeshift medical tent.   
“Name” The guy grunted, while a petite woman came in and began to check you over.   
“(Your full name)” You said.   
“Have you been bitten?” He asked. You shook your head.   
“No” You said, watching as the nurse stood behind you.   
“Alright. We’ll get you checked over and booked in. Then, we’ll give you a room and some clothes so that you can shower. Negan will be by after a while” He said. You nodded and soon, began to feel weary. You wanted nothing more than to have a shower and remove the gunk that covered your skin, and to then climb into bed and sleep for the first time in weeks. You understood why they had to ask so many questions, and do so many tests, but you were tired and hungry. Surely the guy who picked you up realised that you weren’t a risk to them, and their set up.

The room you were given was small. It had a bed, a shower and a toilet, as well as a dresser with some clothes in. The rooms all appeared to the same, toilet and shower at one end, bed and dresser at the other with a door to split the bathroom area from the main bedroom. The shower was surprisingly warm, the water pressure was better than you anticipated and it relaxed your muscles. You felt slightly bare, not only from being naked, but from having your guns removed upon entry. You at least had your concealed knife, that you’d persuaded them to let you keep by creating some sob story about it being a gift from a father, little did the guy know that your father was absent. The knife was actually one you’d stolen from someone who’d succumbed to what you’d learnt to be walkers, or zombies, though you were told to never use the term ‘zombie’. After your shower, you went into the main room and pulled on the bra and panties provided, before looking over the few outfits that existed. The material was itchy on your skin, and you almost ripped it off. A knock at the door took your focus off of the clothing and you walked over to the door, coming face to chest with the man you’d seen earlier in the day, his hazel eyes raking over your face.   
“You (Your name)?” He asked, his voice was rougher than you’d expected it to be. Being this close, you could really appreciate the more subtle features of him, such as the grey – peppered scruff that covered his jaw, the scars on his face and neck. You bit your lip and nodded, opening the door further so he could walk in.   
“Awesome” He said. His face was hardened and slightly terrifying.   
“I’m Negan, you might have heard about me. This camp is mine” He said, sitting beside you on the bed.   
“First things first, how the fuck did you survive in that shitty pizza store?” He asked. You shrugged.  
“Ya learn to be quiet when you risk getting beaten at every noise” You shrugged, referencing your mom and her drunken abuse, though he wouldn’t know that.  
“Oh sugar, walkers do more than beat ya” He chuckled slightly. You shrugged.  
“Anything I need to know about this place?” You asked.   
“A couple of rules. First one isn’t likely to be an issue, but if anyone forces you to do shit you ain’t comfortable with, let me know. If a guy does it, they’re zombie food” He said. You nodded.   
“Sure, we check everything and if it suggests that it did happen, we beat em til they can’t move, then chuck em out into some walkers” He shrugged. You nodded.  
“General rule, don’t be a cunt” He shrugged. You nodded and smiled slightly.   
“Oh, sexuality” He said, using finger guns. You frowned.  
“Sorry, it’s forward. Just gotta know” He said. You reluctantly nodded and answered, looking down.   
“Awesome” He smiled. He stood up and made his way to the door. He threw something at you, which you caught with ease. It looked like a cross between a walkie talkie and a mobile.   
“It’s essentially a phone. Has the main numbers you’ll need. Me, nurse and food” He said. You nodded.  
“I’m always available on it” He said. You nodded.  
“My room is next door, you can always come in” He winked. You smiled and nodded, blushing at the insinuation.

Negan, as you soon learnt, was someone who had all of the women’s attention, but none of the women got the attention returned. You made friends with a girl, roughly the same age as you, who had identified herself as Maria. She came from an office job, with a husband and a child, but they were both left as walkers and she had to kill them. You felt for her, and her only feel of normality was a friendship with you. You were surprised to learn that Negan was giving you attention that no one else received from him. You shrugged it off, using the excuse that he probably recognised you or something similar. The days passed and you didn’t see Maria for a while, while you were scoping out a potential source of food with Negan and a guy you had hated the minute you met him, Dwight. It was the first time you’d done it, so Negan had agreed to be your support and Dwight was to go and see the building from an alternative angle. You were laid on a hill that overlooked the building with Negan. The words of your friend lingered in your brain, and you were caught off guard when a handful of walkers ambushed you both. Negan saved you from being zombie food, and you were terrified that he was angry, and going to hurt you. But he didn’t.

Returning to the sanctuary, you quickly disappeared into your room and climbed into the shower, to take your mind off of the past few hours. Watching as Negan fought the zombies had turned you on more than you would ever admit. Climbing out of the shower, you walked into the main area and were surprised to find Negan sat on your bed.  
“Oh, hey” You said, while moving to pull some clothes on.   
“I don’t think you need to do that” He grunted. You frowned but removed the towel from your body once you had the bra and panties on.   
“What’s going on? You’re usually calm and controlled, you nearly got us both killed” He said. You shrugged.   
“I’m sorry, I’ve just had a lot on my mind” You admitted.   
“That can kill you out here” He growled. You nodded and looked down, sitting beside him.   
“I’m sorry” You whispered.   
“How are you planning to repay me?” He smirked. You shrugged. Negan smirked and shifted.   
“Well, I’ve not had one of these situations before, but I have an idea” He smirked.   
  
You nodded and climbed onto his lap.   
“I can think of something to pay you back with” You winked. The denim of his jeans was rubbing against your thighs, and you could feel that they were tightening slightly.   
“Oh, is that right, sugar?” He smirked, voice dipping.  
“It is, and it seems like you’re into it too” You smirked. He grinned and mouthed along your neck, leaving no marks.   
“What’s your punishment?” He smirked. You bit your lip and moved from his lap, bending over the bed.   
“Spank me” You whispered. He smirked and stood up, dragging the underwear from your body. It was the only thing keeping your legs together. You bit your lip when you heard his belt unbuckle, followed by some materials moving.   
“How many you want, baby girl?” He smirked, rubbing his hand over your ass cheek.   
“Twenty, sir” You responded, not daring to look at him. Your eyes were focused on the duvet.   
“Good answer. Count them out for me, sugar” He grinned. The leather cracked through the air, hitting your skin with so much force it jolted you against the bed.   
“One” You cried out. He chuckled and rubbed his hand over your ass, thumb briefly nudging your clit. You gasped and moaned.   
“Fuck” You whispered. He chuckled and removed all contact.   
“Don’t you be getting off without my permission” He ordered.   
“Yes sir” You said.   
“God, never gonna get over hearing you say that” He grunted, before pulling the belt back down against your skin. You gasped and moaned, full body jolting forward. You were already moist and almost dripping onto the floor, and he’d barely even touched you.   
“T-two” You moaned.  
“God sugar, don’t think you’re gonna make it through this” He chuckled. You blushed and pushed back. A third hit to your ass made you moan and it sounded downright pornographic. You were no longer trying to be quiet, not bothered that people outside would hear you. You almost didn’t count it out.   
“Three” You cried out, biting the duvet slightly.   
“Maybe I should do this in front of everyone, show them that this pussy is mine” he growled, bringing the leather back down with a sharp smack. You moaned louder.   
“Want that? Want me to bend you over and fuck you in front of everyone? Bet you want them all in ya” He grunted, bringing the belt down. You gasped and moaned.  
“Fu-four” You cursed. The next few hits came down fast and hard.   
“Five, six, seven, eigh-ohhh” You moaned when he knelt down and pulled your ass to his mouth, his tongue teasing the tight, furled muscle. You moaned loudly and pushed back.   
“Count them” He growled.   
“Eight, nine, t-ten” You stuttered, while he continued to tease you. You moaned loudly and eventually pushed back against him.   
“Half way there, want something to get yourself off?” He winked.   
“Yes please, sir” You begged. He chuckled.   
“What do you want, baby girl?” He smirked.   
“You, sir” You whimpered.   
“I’m right here” He chuckled. You cried out and gripped the bed sheets, attempting to roll your hips down onto the bed below you. Your body jolted when his hand slid underneath your hips and spanked against your clit. You cried out, quivering slightly.   
“Please daddy” You begged, eyes widening when _that_ word slid out.   
  
He groaned and pulled your hips back.   
“That might just be a get out of jail card” He grinned. You moaned and spread your legs, kicking the panties away from around your ankles.   
“God darlin’, you look delectable” He grunted.  
“Negan please. Fuck me” You cried out. He chuckled and rubbed your sore, stinging ass. You whimpered slightly.   
“Don’t worry, baby girl” He promised, mouthing over the red welts. You moaned softly. He lifted you off of the bed, sitting your legs on his shoulders so his tongue was pressed against your clit. You moaned softly.   
“Fuck” You whimpered.   
“Where are you taking me” You cried out when you realised he had left your room. He chuckled and walked along the corridor.  
“Hey Negan, got a new guy being processed” Someone said, but you couldn’t focus on that. All you could focus on was the tongue that teased you incessantly.   
“No worries. I’ll be across sometime soon” Negan said, the vibrations rocking your body. You cried out, pressing yourself against his tongue. You could hear a chuckle in the distance. Negan walked into a room that was different to your own. It must’ve been his room instead of your own. He threw you onto the bed, almost ripping the leather jacket from his body. He stripped off. You raked your eyes over his body, he was more muscly than you anticipated for someone who looked to be a lot older than you.   
“Fuck” You whispered. He chuckled and gripped your hips, pulling you close to the edge of the bed. He pushed your legs apart, one of which quickly wrapped around his waist. He lined up and pushed in, barely giving you any time to adjust before he started to fuck you, hard and fast. You were loud, almost screaming.   
“Fuck daddy, please” You moaned. He chuckled and pulled your hips as he hit a spot in you that you didn’t even know existed. Your back arched as the coil in your stomach tightened. You fisted your hands into the bed sheets and writhed.   
“Please daddy, let me come. I’m so close, please” You begged, almost sobbing. He chuckled and nudged your clit.   
“No” He smirked. You cried out and flopped onto the bed.   
“Not until I’ve filled this pussy, make sure no one else is in there again” He growled. You moaned loudly.   
“Yours, only yours” You cried out. It didn’t take long for him to come, filling you so full that you could feel it in your stomach. He was still rock hard inside of you, despite only just coming.   
“Come for daddy, baby girl” He ordered. And you did, clenching and tightening around him over and over, while splashing over him. He grunted and held your hips against him, filling you with a second load.   
“Good girl” He said. You blushed and watched as he shifted to lay beside you.

You panted and shifted.  
“That was great” You panted. The tanned body beside you chuckled and rolled onto his front.   
“Well, that was fun” He chuckled.   
“What do you want to do now?” He asked. You shrugged,   
“I guess you’ll go back to being, well you” You shrugged.  
“And I’ll continue being me” you shrugged.  
“Well, I was thinking the complete opposite” He said.   
“What do you mean?” You asked, curiously.   
“You’re mine” He growled. You groaned and shifted to face him.   
“Why do you want me?” You asked.   
“You’re fucking amazing” He growled. You slowly nodded, not having the energy to fight.   
“Why don’t you get some sleep, I’ll be back soon” He said. You nodded and curled up in the bed, watching his naked body as he moved to pull his clothes on before leaving the room. You curled up on the bed, inhaling the musky scent as you fell to sleep.   
  



End file.
